


Only Bad Boys Curse

by xotragician_child



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Catholic School Boy Frank Iero, Danger Days Gerard, Gay Smut, I'm Not Okay Frank, M/M, Pastor Gerard Way, Spanking, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Frank Iero and Gerard Way end up at their friend's Halloween party dressed as a pastor and a catholic school boy for a twisted laugh. After a 7 minutes in Heaven game gone wrong, Gerard's teasing becomes more than enough for Frank who decides to get his own back. And it backfires.





	1. Little Boys Don't Smoke, Frankie

Dangerdays!Gee and ImNotOkay!Frank

 

One

“I don’t know about this, Gee.” Frank muttered as he wandered into Gerard’s bedroom and looked down at his school uniform.

“I think it’s brilliant.” Gerard smirked as he finished lacing his shoes.

“We know a lot of really catholic people; I don’t think they’ll appreciate this.” Frank looked in the mirror and began fixing his hair, he eyed his costume again. The grey school shorts and grey knee-high socks, the white school shirt and blazer and tie.

He looked at Gerard in the mirror, who grinned back, wearing a black shirt, black jeans and a collar. A priest collar.

Frank swallowed, ignoring the sudden twitch in his schoolboy shorts.

“I look 12 years old! Why do I have to wear these things?” Frank tugged at the shorts, hearing Gerard laugh.

“That’s the point. You’re a little catholic boy and I’m the priest who does naughty, naughty things to you after class.” Gerard smirked, pulling Frank closer by the tie.

“Fuck…” Frank whispered, looking up at Gerard, who towered over him, and pulled him into a rough kiss.

“Good boy.” Gerard said softly as he pulled away and smirked, “Now finish up, we have an entrance to make.”

Frank stared longingly after Gerard as he walked out of the room, leaving Frank to continue with his hair. He let out a small sigh and look out his lip ring, stuffing it into his pocket a long with the other piercings. He looked himself over once more, cringing at the grey shorts, and walked out.

“My, my, my.. What have we here?” Gerard spoke softly from his perch on the armchair as Frank descended the stairs.

Frank felt himself blush and he flipped Gerard off before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it.

“Little boys don’t smoke Frankie.” Gerard cooed, hopping off of the armrest and coming to a stop in front of Frank.

“This one does.” Frank looked back indignantly, raising the cigarette to his lips and taking a deep, sinful, drag before breathing it out in Gerard’s face.

Gerard took in a breath, closing his eyes, “You know I’m trying to stop.”

“Well I’m not so deal.” Frank said, ashing in the ashtray lightly before looking up at Gerard, whose eyes were dark.

Frank felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at the look he was getting, the lustful, hard gaze from the “priest” in front of him, it was enough to make his brain sputter.

Gerard lifted his hand up slowly, pulling the cigarette from Frank’s lips, before slipping it between his own and taking a heady drag. His eyes rolling back into his head before closing and he let out an almost inaudible groan as the nicotine reached his lungs.

“You’re bad for me, Frank.” He muttered, the cigarette balanced between his lips, he took in another lungful of smoke and closed his eyes, enjoying the burn in the back of his throat that he remembered all too well.

Frank stared at the face that Gerard was making and tried hard not to giggle, noticing how similar it was to the face he made when Frank went down on him.

He must really like smoking then.

Frank pulled the cigarette away and crushed it in the ashtray, even though it were only about halfway gone. Gerard stared at it longingly and let out a whimper.

“Bad man.” Frank muttered softly, biting on his lip.

“Oh really?” Gerard breathed, his lips inches away from Franks own, his eyes staring right into Frank’s soul.

“Yes.” Frank managed, his voice suddenly huskier, “you’re a very, very bad man.”

“Mmmm… I like it when you say that.” Gerard smirked, fingering Frank’s tie softly.

Frank gulped softly as he felt Gerard’s hands edging further and further down the silky tie, the back of his hand rubbing against Frank’s crotch, making him shiver.

“What have we here?” Gerard muttered against Frank’s lips as he suddenly ran a finger up the length of Frank’s semi-hard erection.

“Shit..” Frank muttered, squirming a bit, as he felt himself being pushed up against the countertop, with Gerard right against him.

“No cursing, Frankie. Only bad boys curse.” Gerard muttered, his lips taking a small turn and trailing over Frank’s jaw.

Frank let out a groan and tilted his head to the side softly, “Well I am a bad boy.”

“Bad boys need to be punished, Frank.” Gerard whispered, his lips now sucking on the tender flesh of Frank’s neck, nipping at it and making Frank cry out softly.

Frank suddenly felt a hand make it’s way inside his shorts and began palming him slowly, making his legs go jelly as he lent up against the countertop for support.

“F- Fuck.” Frank whimpered, clutching the counter with white-knuckled hands, as he felt Gerard’s fingers wrap around his erection and pump slowly. He felt Gerard’s teeth biting at his neck, his lips sucking and his tongue circling the tender, burning skin.

“Shit… Faster please.” Frank begged, bucking his hips forward, trying to coax any sort of friction with Gerard’s hand.

Gerard suddenly tightened his grip on Frank’s dick, making him gasp, and pumped faster, burying his face in Frank’s neck.

“Shit… Shit.” Frank gasped, tilting his head back at the pleasure that he felt coursing through the lower half of his body.

He felt Gerard speed up even more and a wave of pleasure shot through him, making him moan and his eyes roll back into his skull, he grabbed Gerard by the collar and kissed him roughly, taking Gerard by surprise.

Gerard kissed back, muttering, “Tell me when you’re close…” against Frank’s lips.

Frank let out a groan and hopped onto the counter, pulling Gerard against him, and kissing him again.

“Oh fuck, Gee please… Please I’m so close…” Frank groaned, his hands knotting themselves in Gerard’s hair, tugging hard, making Gerard hiss in pain and pump faster.

“Ah! Ah, Ah…” Frank cried out, rocking his hips forward, feeling the pressure building higher, burning hotter, boiling the blood under his skin.

“Shit…” Gerard muttered as he pulled on Frank’s bottom lip with his teeth and pulling away.

Frank let out a whine and opened his eyes, looking at Gerard, who was panting softly.

“What- What are you-?” Frank breathed heavily, grabbing at Gerard’s hand with his own.

Gerard looked at him solemnly before stepping back and admiring the view, “You were a bad boy Frankie, you have to be punished.”

“No! Not- Not like this! This isn’t fair…” Frank looked panic stricken, his eyes widening profusely at Gerard’s sudden change.

“I’m afraid so.” He muttered, lighting up another cigarette and taking a long drag, “now lets go… We’re already late.”

“But- I- I can’t go like this.” Frank whined, staring between Gerard and his raging erection, feeling it throbbing ever so slightly.

“You should have thought about that before you disobeyed me.” Gerard ashed lightly and turned, picking up his jacket, “Now lets go.”

Frank gulped softly and tucked his erection into his shorts, cringing as the material chaffed at the sensitive skin, “Between the two of us, shouldn’t it be the priest who has the hard on, not the kid?” he asked as he took the cigarette from Gerard and took a much needed drag.

“Well it suites your character, naughty boy.” Gerard smirked as he locked the door behind them, “now hold my hand.”

Frank rolled his eyes, taking one last drag before dropping the cigarette and crushing it beneath his shoe before taking Gerard’s hand as they walked down the street.

“You know people are going to stare, right?” Frank muttered, looking up at Gerard, who looked at the road ahead.

“Let them stare, that was the point when we drunkenly decided to do this.” Gerard shrugged and eyed Frank with a smirk.

Frank pulled a face and looked away, hating how right Gerard was.


	2. Naughty Boys Need to be Punished

Two

Gerard took Frank by the hand and gave it a small squeeze before ringing the doorbell of the Bryar residence. There was a mere minute in which the boys’ waited for a reply, and in that minute Frank prayed to all God that his boner had at least calmed down enough to not be as noticeable.

There was a soft scrape of metal on metal and the front door swung open, making Frank shriek in fright, coming face to face with Jason Voorhees.

There was a loud, barking laugh and the mask was lifted up to reveal Bob standing in the doorway.

“God, don’t be such a pansy, Iero.” Bob grinned, pushing his mask back down over his face and ushering the couple inside.

There was already quite a crowd chilling in the living room by the time Frank and Gerard walked in hand in hand.

Gerard gave a smile at everyone, but Frank remained stony-faced.

“Frank, say hi to the nice people.” Gerard cooed, playing his part well.

Frank scowled at his scuffed, black shoes and shifted awkwardly, “Hi..”

There were a few guffaws and chuckles as Gerard took Frank by the hands and lead him over, sitting on the sofa and pulling Frank into his lap.

“Uh- Gerard I-” Frank began, but was silenced by a finger on his lips.

“What did you call me?” Gerard asked sternly.

“I,” Frank frowned, “Father Way..” Frank heard giggles, and he felt his face flush.

“Yes, my child…?” Gerard smirked

“Can- Can I please go to the bathroom?” Frank asked in a mortified whisper.

“Only if I can escort you…” 

Frank could hear someone in the crowd almost dying of laughter, coughing violently, and he turned maroon and nodded, getting up and feeling Gerard’s hand on his asscheek as they walked down the hallway.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Frank asked once they were out of earshot.

“Of course.. Aren’t you?” Gerard bit his lip as he followed Frank into the bathroom.

Frank turned, closing the door, “No..”

“Why not?” Gerard asked, pushing Frank up against the sink.

Frank stared up at Gerard, before knitting his brows together slowly, “Because I’m a 20 year old in a school boys’ uniform.. I feel like a child…”

“Well that is the point, Frankie..” Gerard said, a suggestive edge to his voice, making Frank’s bottom lip quiver.

“But…” Frank began, but was cut off by Gerard’s lips on his, warm and soft.

Frank let out a soft groan and grabbed at Gerard’s sides, pulling him closer, and making Gerard chuckle silently and pull away.

“No no, Frankie. Not now.” Gerard pulled away, stroking Frank’s flushed cheek.

Frank let out a whine and looked at Gerard, pouting, “But- But you started it.”

“I merely kissed you. Nothing else.” Gerard whispered.

“But…” Frank scowled, but was cut off by a choke in his own throat when he felt Gerard’s hand cupping him softly.

“Shh..” Gerard muttered, smiling innocently before letting go and exiting the bathroom, leaving Frank alone again.

Fucking tease.

Frank let out a sigh and looked in the small mirror above the sink, scowling at the disapproving look he had given himself.

“Piss off, what do you know?” Frank muttered into the empty bathroom as he opened the tap and ran his hands under the icy water, shaking them off.

Frank managed to calm himself down a bit before he walked down the hallway and into the living room unnoticed, he caught sight of the small group that was there.

There was Gerard, dressed as the catholic priest in his all-black attire and shocking red hair, who seemed to be in a gripping conversation with his younger brother Mikey, who was dressed in a unicorn costume and absent-mindedly stroking the horn on his head.

Frank glanced behind them at Pete, who seemed to be dressed as… Frank was sure it was indeed a sailor, perhaps it was Popeye, considering the crudely drawn spinach label on a tin of catfood. Pete was sitting with a very cute looking Patrick in his lap, who was obviously now dressed as Olive Oyl, in a red and black dress and black pigtails. They were obviously dressed as a couple, much like Frank and Gerard. Then there was Bob dressed as a very apt version of Jason, who was smoking nearby, talking to Ray who was, uh, Mickey Mouse, clad in gigantic red shorts, and a pair of big black Mickey Mouse ears.

He certainly had the voice for it.

Frank looked around and recognised other kids that were there, that he knew from when they were all in school. Oliver Sykes stood in the corner along with a guy Frank knew as Vic, both dressed as vampires, standing with another guy named Kellin and a girl Frank didn’t know. Kellin seemed to be in a suit and the girl was.. Blue? And dead?

Oh…

Frank realised they were Victor and Emily from Corpse bride, how cute.

He smiled and crossed the room, almost hopping right into Gerard’s lap and making him cough lightly, “I’m back, Father Way!” Frank cooed, smiling brightly.

“I’m glad you’re playing along, Frankie…” Gerard muttered against Frank’s ear.

~

It was now dark, and a lot later.

The amount of people seemed to have doubled since Frank had gotten there, and not only was the music unbearably loud, but the alcohol was flowing just as much as the drugs were.

Not that anyone seemed to mind, it seemed.

Frank now sat in a circle amongst some of his friends, all who were playing 7 minutes in heaven, and had been for quite some time.

“Alrighty Pete, your turn.” Bob muttered, handing Pete the top hat.

Pete stuck his tongue out dramatically and scratched around in the hat, before pulling out a small unicorn keychain.

Everyone turned to look at the unicorn that was now blushing bright red, who was sitting next to a very perturbed looking Patrick. Pete grinned and scrambled up, “C’mon unicorn-boy, who don’t you and me slip into the closet and examine that horn a little more closely.”

Mikey turned beet red and stared at Pete’s outstretched hand, before taking it and being pulled onto the closet.

“Poor guy.” Gerard clicked his tongue in mock sympathy.

Frank giggled lightly at that comment and looked back at the closet curiously.

Bob’s timer went off and he got up, pulling the door open and Mikey let out a shrill shriek, everyone leaned over and saw Mikey, minus the costume, with Pete nonchalantly grinning on his knees in front of Mikey.

“Oh my god.” Vic grinned, covering his mouth with his hands.

“Fuck sakes.” Patrick muttered, hiding his face.

“Oy.” Pete scowled, grabbing the door and closing it again.

There was an awkward silence around the circle, even Bob seemed stunned, as everyone turned to look at Patrick.

“What?” he shot, giving everyone an evil glare, it was actually quite unnerving.

The door suddenly smacked open and Pete sauntered out, grinning smugly as he flopped back down in his spot between Corpse Bride and Vic.

Mikey stumbled out awkwardly, doing up the front zip of his costume in somewhat of a daze, his cheeks bright red and his eyes wide. He sat down carefully, avoiding everyone’s gaze, and stared at his hands, wringing them awkwardly.

“Frankie-boy, your go.” Bob thrust the hat at Frank, who jumped unexpectedly and looked at the hat, reaching out gingerly and sticking his hand in. He felt all sorts of things, cold, warm, soft and squishy, hard.

He pulled his hand out and stared at the small pink guitar pick in his hand.

Hmm.

“Who’s is this?” Frank asked, lifting the guitar pick up.

“Let’s do this, Iero.” Vic grinned and got up, waltzing passed and into the closet, he shot a sexy look over his shoulder at the drunken schoolboy, who almost ran into the closet.

The door closet behind Frank, shutting with a small click and plunging both tipsy boys into darkness.

“Hi there.” Frank said awkwardly before he felt a hand grasp his crotch roughly and he was pushed up against the wall.

“Hi…” Vic muttered, palming him roughly and nipping at Frank’s neck, making him groan.

“Jesus..” Frank gasped, his fingers clutching at the back of Vic’s shirt when both boys were suddenly bathed in a dim light. Vic hissed away from the light and Frank squinted, shielding his eyes, and caught the grins and stares from everyone else in the circle.

Including a raised eyebrow from ‘Father Way’.

Whoops.

Vic cleared his throat and walked out, smirking to himself as he walked out and sat down beside Pete. Frank felt his cheeks warm up as he walked slowly out of the closet, with a raging boner, and sat down, trying to get comfortable.

He ignored the looks from Gerard and stared at his lap as he passed the hat beside him to Ray, who began scratching and pulled out a small pair of fangs, by which time Kellin had already stood up and walked to the door.

Ray went slightly pink, mainly his ears, as he got up and scrambled into the closet with Kellin, who was smiling warmly.

Aww.

"Father Way, you're next so pick so long." Bob grinned, hiccupping as he passed the hat to Gerard, who was still scowling at Frank.

Gerard shoved his hand into the hat and pulled out one of the black stretchers Frank had previously had in his ear. Frank stared at it, and up at Gerard, who was pulling a sour face.

He knew Gerard had pulled it out on purpose.

Frank suddenly felt nervous as the closet door opened up and Ray and Kellin stumbled out, laughing and guffawing loudly.

Frank got up slowly and wandered back into the closet, before he and Gerard were plunged into darkness.

"Hi..." Frank muttered quietly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gerard said in a menacing tone.

"Standing in a dark closet with a priest." Frank muttered back in a cool attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know full well I’m talking about you and Vic...” Gerard spat, making Frank recoil.

“He jumped me!” Frank began, when he felt a sudden pair of hands on his hips and a pair of lips barely on his.

“You’re mine, and only mine.. And I intend to keep it that way..” Gerard spoke, his voice having lost its menacing edge and was rather replaced by a suggestive, seductive tone that had Frank quivering in his school shorts.

‘I- I didn’t mean to do anything, I swear.” Frank choked out.

“Well… You still disobeyed me, Frankie… And what happens to little boys who disobey the rules?” Gerard muttered, pulling Frank by the tie, making his groan.

“I- I don’t know.” Frank managed, trying to contain himself, knowing full well that the door of the closet would open any minute now.

“Naughty boys need to be punished, and you’ve been a naughty boy…” Gerard’s hand slipped down and grabbed the front of Frank’s shorts, pulling Frank’s lower half right up against him. Frank let out a low moan as he felt their crotches pushing against each other and he tilted his head back against the coats and jackets behind him.

“What do we have here?” Gerard asked as he managed to work his hand down and into Frank’s shorts, making him grunt softly.

“Oh Frankie, what am I gonna do with you?” Gerard cooed softly just as Frank heard the door handle rattle, but the door never opened.

“Hey! Times up, open up, you guys!” Bob’s voice came from outside the door.

“Ignore them, I locked the door, obviously something Pete Wentz never thought of doing when he decided to go down on my brother.” Gerard whispered as he began pumping Frank softly, making him moan.

“I have to punish you, Frankie. How am I going to do that?” Gerard asked softly, rubbing his thumb slowly around the head of Frank’s dick.

Frank let out a muffled choke, eliciting something incoherent as his brain ceased to function.

“I’m afraid I didn’t catch that…” Gerard whispered, trailing his lips against Frank’s ear.

“I- Fuck… Gee I- I… I don’t know.” Frank sputtered, digging his hands into the coats as he heard the door being jiggled again.

“We should go; it’s someone else’s turn.” Gerard muttered, removing his hand slowly and fixing Frank’s shirt.

“Wh- What?! No, Gee please…” Frank whined, pulling at Gerard’s shoulders, pulling him back.

“No, Frankie…” Gerard muttered, taking Frank’s hand.

There was a soft click as the closet door unlocked, before it was opened, bathing Frank in a familiar and awkward dim light. He felt himself being dragged back into the circle, ignoring the sniggers and chortles at his quite prominent erection.

Gerard bypassed the circle and wandered over to the couch, flopping down and pulling Frank into his lap like a child.

“This is embarrassing.” Frank muttered, playing with the end of his school tie softly.

“Well I like you like this. It’s sexy.” Gerard began drawing small circles on the side of Frank’s thigh softly as he spoke.

“I’m glad you think so.” Frank squirmed uncomfortably, trying to adjust his third boner for the night in his scratchy shorts, “This isn’t fair, y’know.”

Gerard cleared his throat softly, smugly, “Well neither is watching you make out with another guy, with his hands where mine should be. That isn’t fair.”

“But- I didn’t do anything!” Frank argued again, scowling down at Gerard.

“You didn’t stop him, did you?” Gerard raised an all-knowing eyebrow, making Frank roll his eyes and look away just as Patrick stumbled out of the closet behind Pete.

“Still.. I don’t deserve this…”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“It isn’t your decision to make, Frank.”

“It isn’t yours either.”

“Then who’s is it?” Gerard asked sceptically as Frank squirmed again.

“Shut up, already.” Frank turned, kissing Gerard roughly on the lips.

Gerard let out a surprised breath before slipping his hands around Frank’s waist and kissing back, using his tongue to caress Frank’s bottom lip.

“You’re making it worse for yourself, Frankie. I’m still not going to help you…” Gerard muttered, his hand trailing further around to rest on Frank’s hip.

Frank let out a small whine and rocked himself down against Gerard, “Please, Gee…”

“No, you’re being punished, Frankie.” Gerard began nipping at the skin of Frank’s neck softly, but Frank pulled away and looked at him.

“Not at all?”

“No…” Gerard whispered with a dark, lustful gaze, obviously enjoying Frank’s pain.

“Fine.” Frank scowled, hopping off of Gerard’s lap and stalking into the kitchen in search of something to drink, settling for another beer.

~

It had been an hour since Frank had last spoken to Gerard, an hour since the group had been playing 7 Minutes, most people now seemed to be dancing in the living room and hallway, or like Frank, hanging in the kitchen. The amount of people seemed to have doubled in such a small amount of time, making the house a lot more crowded than it should be.

Frank still seemed to be brooding in the kitchen, with 3 more beers in his system and his head feeling slightly fuzzy. Frank caught sight of Vic as he shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

“Hey there!” Frank yelled over the music at Vic, who jumped a bit before smiling.

“Hey! How’s the party?” Vic yelled back, opening his beer and taking a long sip.

“What?” Frank yelled, straining to hear Vic.

“Nevermind!” Vic yelled.

“What?!” Frank yelled, scowling.

“Never… Mind!” Vic yelled, laughing, just as Gerard wandered passed, his gaze suddenly on Frank and Vic standing awfully close together.

Frank noticed Gerard watching him, and decided that Gerard was still an asshole, and lay his hand on Vic’s hip with a smile.

Vic smiled and looked at Frank, “What are you doing?”

“Whatever I want to, do you wanna dance?”

“What?” Vic asked a bit louder.

Frank smirked, leaning closer, his lips on Vic’s ear, “Wanna dance?!”

“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Vic grinned, setting his beer down as Frank took him by the hand and lead him out of the kitchen and right passed Gerard, without even a second glance.

Frank pulled Vic into the crowd, but still where he knew Gerard could see them, and pulled Vic against him, shaking his hips slowly with the rhythm of the music.

Frank smiled seductively up at Vic as he felt Vic’s hands slowly wrap around his hips as they began grind against each other awfully slowly. Frank slowly turned with his back to Vic, grinding his ass into his crotch, bending forward slowly and flashing Vic a seductive smile over his shoulder as he felt Vic semi-hard behind him.

Frank straightened up and rocked his hips along with Vic’s, feeling his hands on his hips as they moved together. Frank lay his hands on Vic’s and gave a small glance in Gerard’s direction, who was standing stock-still in the same place with a stony expression.

Frank felt himself grin internally as he turned back to face Vic and began shaking his hips against Vic, lifting his leg up and wrapping it around Vic’s hip, grinding into him and holding onto his shoulders.

He felt Vic’s hips rubbing against his own as he felt hands rubbing down his back to grab his ass and squeeze it hard, making him moan softly.

Vic looked at him, aware of what he had just done, even if he hadn’t necessarily heard it. Frank bit down on his bottom lip and looked back as he licked his lip slowly and slid his hand down precariously close to Vic’s crotch.

Vic’s eyes widened, but Frank moved away and dropped his leg, turning again and grinding his ass against Vic’s hard-on. Frank glanced back at Gerard, who was now clutching a very crushed plastic cup in his hand and a sour expression on his face, shooting daggers at Frank, who merely smiled and bent forward, shaking his ass in Vic’s crotch. Frank felt himself be pulled up and held against Vic, hands on his hips as they both rocked to the music.

The song slowly ended and Frank turned, looking at Vic over his shoulder, “How was that?”

Vic swallowed softly, his eyes wider than normal and he nodded, “It- uh… Nice.”

“I’m glad..” Frank flashed a seductive smile when he heard someone clear there throat in front of him.

Right on time.

Frank turned and looked up at Gerard, “Oh, hi…”

Gerard looked at Vic, scowling, “If you excuse me, I’m gonna steal him.”

Vic remained silent as Gerard grabbed Frank by the tie and lead him out of the living room and out the front door, into the cold night.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked, feigning innocence.

“Oh- I am so mad at you..” Gerard seethed as he pulled Frank down the street.

“Why?” Frank asked, grinning.

“Oh don’t bullshit me.” Gerard growled.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Frank genuinely asked out of curiosity, aware he was now on boner #4.

“I am going to teach you a lesson.” Gerard scowled, tightening his grip on Frank’s tie as they marched home.

“How?” Frank bit on his lip slowly, his eyes suddenly resting on Gerard’s erection.

Jesus.

“You’ll see.” Gerard eyed him as they turned into the driveway.


	3. Did You Learn Your Lesson

Three

Frank felt Gerard's grip on his tie slacken as he grabbed his keys and opened the front door with swift, hard movements. Gerard grabbed a tuft of Frank's hair and pulled him inside roughly, kicking the front door closed with his foot before dragging Frank behind him up the stairs.

It seems to me that your previous punishments had no effect on you whatsoever. Gerard scowled, pushing Frank into his study roughly. Frank stumbled in, feeling his skull throb lightly from the pain, but not complaining in the slightest.

"I guess I need to try something a bit more... severe." Gerard muttered, wandering over to his desk slowly and switching on the desk lamp. Frank felt his cock twitch in excitement, whilst his brain pricked with anxiety as he watched Gerard clear his desk.

"C'mere.. " Gerard commanded, his voice low, as he turned to look at Frank, who obeyed him without hesitation.

Frank swallowed softly, looking at Gerard as he sat down in Gerard's leathery desk chair, before feeling the chair spin around and Gerard’s face was right by his. They stared at each other for a silent second before Gerard moved away and began undressing, kicking off his shoes and socks slowly. Gerard glanced up at Frank as he began undoing the front of his black pants slowly, biting down on his lip.

Frank let out a whine, feeling his shorts tighten a fraction, and gripped the armrests with his hands, never taking his eyes off of Gerard as he stripped down.

Gerard kicked his pants to the side and began working on the buttons of his shirt just as Frank reached down and began rubbing himself slowly, "No no. Leave it."

Frank stopped, resting his hand on his crotch, "W- What?" he croaked dryly, feeling the ache returning to his lower belly.

"I said...." Gerard pulled his shirt off, shrugging it down his shoulders and tossing it aside, standing before Frank in nothing but his priest collar, "Leave it."

"But- But Gee..." Frank began to protest, when Gerard walked forward, effectively silencing him with one stern look.

"What did you call me?" Gerard folded his arms and looked down at Frank.

"I- Father Way." Frank flushed, looking down at his hands.

"You need to be punished, Frank." Gerard grabbed Frank by the hair and pulled him up to his feet, Frank let out a groan and stumbled as his foot got caught on the wheel of the chair, but managed to stay upright.

"Blazer off. Now." Gerard commanded, letting go of Frank's hair and turning to walk to the other side of the desk.

Frank swallowed against something in his throat, and shrugged his blazer off, laying it on the chair as he heard a drawer open. Frank watched as the chair was wheeled away when his heard a loud thwack and jumped, looking at Gerard who was holding a wooden ruler in his hands.

"Pants off, Frank." Gerard commanded in a soft voice as he came around the side of the desk to stand behind Frank, who was now trembling, whether it was out of fear or carnal lust, he wasn't sure.

Frank fumbled with the button of his shorts before he managed to shove them down, letting them pool around his ankles before kicking them off nearby.

"Boxers too." Gerard smirked, his long artist fingers slowly caressing the side of the ruler, making Frank's insides want to burst.

Frank tucked both thumbs into the sides of his boxers and shimmied them down, stepping out of them and flicking them into the pile along with his pants.

"Good boy." Gerard took a step closer, dropping the ruler to his side, "Bend over. On the desk."

Frank stared, wide eyed, at Gerard before turning slowly and leaning over the desk, laying his head on the lemon-y scented wood and standing on his toes to be able to lay comfortably.

"Now. Here's what we're going to do, Frankie. I'm going to fuck you..." Frank felt Gerard suddenly right behind him, making his stomach clench and ache, but he stifled a moan, his breath condensating slightly on the wooden surface.

"And whilst I'm doing so, you're going to recite the Lord's prayer perfectly.. If you stutter or falter, I'm going to spank you.. Understand?" Frank felt a hand caressing his asscheek and his knees buckled, he let out a soft moan in reply.

"Good." Gerard replied shortly, his hand disappearing before Frank suddenly felt his legs being spread out further, the front of his thighs gave a small scream in protest but he ignored it, feeling butterflies circling his lower stomach.

Frank felt his heart begin to race when he heard something open behind him and a sharp pain in his ass as Gerard thrust the first finger in, making Frank hiss softly.

"C'mon Frankie, you should know it by now." Gerard cooed, thrusting his hand back and forth inside Frank, who let out a soft groan and closed his eyes.

"O- Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be- be thy name- Shit!" Frank let out a gasp as he felt the wooden ruler come down on his asscheek, the pain making his knees buckle and his cock twitch softly.

"You faltered, Frankie." Gerard muttered, slowly down his back and forth motions.

"I'm-m sorry, Father Way." Frank panted, feeling his asscheek burn slightly, "It won't happen again."

"It better not." Gerard suddenly added the second finger, making Frank groan and buck his hips forward, "Continue."

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on... Ah!" Frank suddenly felt a surge of pleasure rivet through him as Gerard's finger brushed against his sweet spot. Then there was another loud, sharp smack of the ruler on Frank's ass that made him moan and dig his nails into the desk.

"Tut tut, Frankie. We haven't even started and you're doing so poorly." Gerard pulled out, making Frank let out a soft sigh, feeling his asscheek throbbing softly, amongst other things.

"It- It.." Frank began, when he felt the ruler come down again and he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shush." Gerard instructed, lifting Frank's hips up and aligning himself, biting on his bottom lip as he stared at Frank's bright pink ass, before pushing in slowly.

"Ah!" Frank all but screamed, leaning forward on the desk and holding on, the sharp pain digging right through his ass and up into his brain, turning every thought into a murky mess.

"Continue, Frankie." Gerard ordered, his hands holding onto Frank's hips with his firm hands.

Frank took a long, shaky breath and frowned softly, "...on Earth as it is in heaven, give us this day, our daily.. daily.. Oh Jesus!" Frank mewled, feeling a wave of pleasure ripple through his stomach and into his cock as Gerard pushed further in, followed by hard smack.. and another that had him suddenly groaning and panting.

"Naughty naughty, Frank." Gerard pulled out slowly, agonisingly slowly, his fingers rubbing Frank's pelvic bone, "Try again."

"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who t-trespass against us.." Frank muttered, letting out a loud moan as Gerard slammed back into him, making him slide forward on the desk, his nails leaving deep grooves in the wood.

"Ah! Lead us not in- into tem- ah!" Frank jumped as the ruler went down on his other asscheek, the fresh pain stinging louder than the rest, making his knees jelly and his body ache with want.

"I- I can't.." Frank panted, shaking softly, peering back t Gerard, who had a pained expression on his face as though he, too, were fighting for control.

"Well you're being punished. Go on." Gerard managed, his fingers digging into Frank's hips and making his exhale sharply.

"Lead us not into temp... tation, but deliver us.. Ah! Fuck! Oh god!" Frank cried out as Gerard began thrusting faster and faster into him, pushing him further and further onto the desk. Frank felt the sharp pain in his asscheek as the ruler stung his skin repeatedly, but he no longer cared about it, he enjoyed the pain, the way it overtook every other sensation in his body.

"Finish it!" Gerard cried out, grabbing a handful of Frank's hair with one hand and pulling him up into a standing position as he continued thrusting harder.

Frank let out a hard moan and began rocking his hips back into Gerard, feeling his lower stomach burn with pressure, his nerves screaming for release, "But deliver us- ah! From evil, for- for- ah fuck!"

The sharp pain came back suddenly, harder than before, one after the other in a fast torrent that didn't seem to end. Frank leaned forward, keeping himself up on the desk as he began grinding himself against Gerard, who was now grunting softly.

"Finish, Frankie." Gerard choked out, smacking Frank again.

"Ah! For thine is the kingdom, the- oh fuck! Fuck! Ah! Oh god!" Frank moaned loudly as he heard the ruler being flung across the room and Gerard's own hand connect with the smarting pain in his asscheeks, each spanking added to the burning pleasure in his lower stomach.

"Oh fuck, Frank! Please!" Gerard groaned, thrusting faster, pushing Frank down with one hand on his back.

"The- power and the glory- ah! Ah! Forever and- ah! Ever... Oh fuck! Oh!" Frank screamed out as Gerard's hand came down a final time, at the same time thrusting hard enough and hitting his sweet spot dead on, making Frank come in a sudden burst. Gerard let out a loud groan and continued thrusting, taking Frank's senses into overload, but he dare not move, feeling his brain screaming in protest and his nerves sizzling.

"Oh shit!" Gerard groaned, thrusting fast and erratically before coming hard inside Frank and collapsing on top of him on the desk.

Both lay panting and sweating in the afterglow for what felt like an eternity before Gerard straightened up and pulled out, making Frank shiver and turn over, his knees shaking.

"You- Did you learn your lesson?" Gerard asked, his eyes dark.

Frank looked up at him, breathing heavily, "You might.. You might have to do that again, because I don't think I did."

Gerard took in a breath and raised his eyebrow, running a hand through his hair, "Well that's a shame, I'll have to try harder next time."

Frank looked up at Gerard, his stomach clenching at the promise that Gerard's words held, "Maybe I should dance for other people a lot more.."

"You will not." Gerard said in a tone of finality that had Frank gulp softly before nodding submissively.

"Good boy, Frankie." Gerard muttered before leaning in and kissing Frank roughly, "and Happy Birthday.."


End file.
